


Blood on my hands, weight off my chest

by Casimania



Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hint Fic (25 Words or Less), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: Cain just doomed himself but he's never felt so light.
Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006245
Kudos: 10





	Blood on my hands, weight off my chest

Abel draws his last breath in a pool of his own blood. 

Cain inhales—exhales—and _grins_.

He finally feels like he can breathe again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fratricide? More like FREEDOM ;)


End file.
